Love Time!
by dECIPHERtHErAINBOW
Summary: Love is in the air for your favorite Adventure Time couples! All you have to do is request your favorite couple, and I'll type it up! So what are you waiting for? Start reviewing and requesting! HIATUS!
1. Blind Date

**This is gonna be AU, oh and also,**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I ****_totally _****own Adventure Time, that's the reason I'm writing a fanfic** about** it!**

**-Bubba's POV-**

I continued to fix my clothes while my taxi man drove me to the cafe. I wanted to make a good impression on the blind date that Bonnibel set up for me. Bonnibel said that this girl was a good friend of hers and she told me a little bit about her. She sounded really nice and I wanted her to think that I was nice too.

The taxi driver abruptly stopped in front of The Candy Kingdom Cafe. I looked up at the pink building and then looked down at my watch. I was a few minutes early, so she should be showing up any minute. I sat down on a tall chair on the outside of the cafe.

I waited around until I saw a smirking girl with a navy blue-ish shade of hair that was almost black and flowed in the wind. Her eyes were a deep shade of amber, almost red. She wore distressed jeans, red ankle boots, and a flowy grey halter top with a red strawberry design on the front. She was breathtaking. Bonnibel had told me Marceline was pretty, but not this pretty. In fact, pretty was an understatement.

"Am I late?" she asked as she sat down.

"Uh, no, I'm just, erm, uh, early, hehe" I said nervously.

"Oh, okay" she said as her smirk turned into a smile.

**-Marceline's POV-**

We sat there in a slightly awkward silence. I looked him over. He was kind of a nerd, but in a cute way, he wore perfectly ironed jeans, a light pink button up shirt, and a pink and blue sweater vest. His face was the essence of innocents, yet there was a laid back tone behind it along with a hint of nervousness.

The waiter came over in a debonair suit, much like a butlers. He had red hair and deathly pale skin, much like all the other waiters. I squinted my eyes to see his name tag. Peppermint Butler. How funny.

"May I take your order?" Peppermint asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"Oh, yes, I'll have a strawberry scone, that's all, umm, can I ask you something?" I said

"Okay, oh, and yes, my real name is Peppermint Butler" he answered my unasked question smiling. Then he turned to Bubba, "And what would the gentleman like?" he asked

"I'll have a red velvet supreme cupcake, please" answered Bubba

"Okay then!" Peppermint said in a cheerful tone and quickly walked away.

After he left, I looked at Bubba again. He obviously felt out of place, this was his first date I thought as I recalled what Bonnibel had told me about him.

"So" I said, "What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Pink" he answered

"Pink? Isn't that a girl's color?" I asked slightly amused

"Pink is a _man's_ color!" he protested loudly

"Yeah, yeah" I said laughing

We continued our conversation until Peppermint came back with our food. As we ate we talked about other stuff. I laughed a lot in our conversation, and every time I did, food came out of my mouth. On any other date, I would be embarrassed, but I felt oddly comfortable around Bubba, like we've known each other for a long time. We finished our food very quickly. I wiped the crumbs off of my face and stood up

"Well, that was a nice date" I stated, and it was. I was kind of upset it was over actually.

"Wait!" Bubba yelled as he grabbed my wrist.

**-Bubba's POV-**

I couldn't just let a girl like her leave like this. That's I felt some wet droplets make contact with my skin. Oh great, it was raining.

"Hmm?" Marceline said while raising an eyebrow.

"Just, just, a little longer?" I asked.

The corners of her lips were tugging upwards as she nodded her head. Just then, the sprinkles of rain got more intense. Everyone was leaving now and I knew it would be hard for us to get a taxi at this time. We walked to the side of the road, waving our hands for a taxi.

In the end we had to settle for a horse drawn carriage. Oh well, I thought, at least it has a top. We climbed into the carriage, we were slightly squished together, but honestly, I didn't mind. She snuggled up to me a bit more than she needed to before she let out a happy sigh.

"So Bubba, you seem to be a lot like your cousin, Bonnibel" she said

"And you seem to be a lot like _your_ cousin, Marshall Lee" I countered

"Touche" she replied as she let out a melodic laugh and snuggled even closer.

"You're kind of a dork, ya know?" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"_You're_ kind of a trickster, ya know?" I said smirking

"Is it gonna be like this all the time?" she asked

"Only if you keep on insulting me" I replied

"So, being like Bonnibel is insulting?" she asked

"Well, we're not exact copies, and I'm a lot more laid back if ya haven't noticed" I explained, "Oh, and I'm not a girl" I added

She sighed her happy sigh again as she nuzzled into my neck and ran her nails over my skin, sending chills through my spine as she began to kiss my neck. I put my hand under her shirt and ran my hand through her back. She moved up from kissing my neck to my jaw line and then my cheek.

I knew what was coming next, but I didn't want to object. Lightly, she placed her lips onto my own. It was an amazing kiss, like nothing else mattered. I felt my head spin, when I realized I was out of breath. We broke apart, both of us were out of breath when I noticed the guy who was leading the horses was facing us with wide eyes. He noticed that we saw him there and he cleared his throat.

"Umm, your stop?" he said questioningly

Marceline laughed and gracefully stepped out of the carriage.

"Can't wait 'till our next date, Bubba" she said as she walked away, leaving me bewildered.

**A/N: So this is gonna be a series of one-shots, all about ROMANCE! Anyways, I started out with Gumceline (GumballxMarceline) because I love this couple! So if you have any requests just review!**


	2. Addictive

**A/N: Chapter 2! This was a request from fiolee4ever12, thanks for the request! Sorry this is short, but I felt something short, sweet, and simple would be best for this couple.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Adventure Time, then I own you.**

**Addictive**

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

I was floating around Fionna's house watching her cut strawberries in a very cute fashion. Fionna had insisted on making me a strawberry cake, as a treat. I didn't mind, but I also didn't want her to go through all the trouble.

"How's the strawberry cutting going?" I asked

"It's going just _fine_ Marshall Lee" she replied looking at me.

That's when I smelled something. It was a strong scent, the smell of copper, the smell of _blood_. Fionna gave me a quizzical look when she remembered, I'm a vampire.

I might be able to survive on a steady diet of shades of red, but with all that blood, it was getting hard for me to hold back. I couldn't take it anymore, I knew right now, that my eyes, instead of being the usual onyx black, they were blood red with hunger.

I lunged.

She ran.

I thanked my lucky stars Cake wasn't here, she would never let Fionna near me ever again if she saw what was going on. Fionna tried to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working as fast as she wished. I pinned her down with a hard _thump!_, by now tears were forming and coming out of her eyes.

"Marshall! Please! _Please!_" she continued to yell through her sobs.

I was about to bite down when her hands got free. She placed them delicately behind my head, on my neck, and kissed me. It was like heaven. The only thing I could smell was vanilla and blood. The only thing I could see where those blue eyes, slowly closing. The only thing I could feel and taste were those soft lips. There was no noise except the low music playing in the background. This was the perfect moment, at least, until we broke apart. She was still bleeding, but it was only a little bit so I was able to control myself.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to hurt me" she said smiling

"You're lucky, you know" I replied, "For having me as your boyfriend" I added

She laughed that wonderful laugh of hers that just made my head spin and drive me crazy. I saw that my hands were a bloody, that''s when I wondered, what does her blood taste like exactly? I thought.

I brought my hands up yo my lips and licked the blood off of them. It wasn't that good. But maybe that's because I'm comparing it to our kiss.

She might be the only thing more addictive than her blood.

**A/N: Was that good? Or was it bad? Either way review! But no flames, that's Flame Princess's job.**

**Flame Princess: That was horrible!**

**Me: STFU!**

**Anyways, review and request!**


	3. This Moment

**A/N:Thank you White-wolf-Purple-eyes for the request! This was a hard couple to write, mainly because I wanted the most believable plot line when I was doing this. I don't really like how it turned out, but hopefully you think it's OK!**

**-Marceline POV-**

"Haha, that was fun Finn!" I said.

"Yeah, strangling pixies are always fun!" he replied, "Ah man!, I'm late for my date with Flame Princess, I gotta get going!" he added before he ran off to his tree house.

Poor kid I thought, the only girl his age and likes him back just had to be Flame Princess, defying nature and all that. There was another reason I felt bad for him though, it's the only lasting relationships he's in, the other half is cheating on him with one of his best friends. What a friend, I thought, but then again, that friend is me.

I took out my parasol and continued floating home when I saw the Fire Kingdom in the distance. I debated on whether or not to go there, and eventually decided to go. I finally got to the gates of the kingdom and looked up at the majestic flames.

I flew up to Flame Princess's room and looked through the window to see her fixing her hair with her back to me in her glass dome. Silently I stepped in, hoping not to get her attention.

"Hey Marceline" she said suddenly without looking back. I was slightly surprised, how does a princess know when a vampire is trying to sneak up on her?

"How...?" I asked

"I'd know that chill anywhere Marceline" she said now turning around.

She did look very pretty, so you can't blame me for falling in love with her. She still had a petite body frame, but as she grew older, her features became more sophisticated. She had grown her hair out and stylized her hair into a half-up, half-down fashion. She wore an extra short dress for her date with Finn, I noted.

"Do you still love me?" I blurted without thinking. She looked a little taken back by this but eventually answered.

"Maybe" she said looking down

I smiled, that wasn't a no.

"So are you happy with Finn?" I asked

"Well, I don't think I ever will be" she answered glumly.

"Then why wont you be with me?" I asked helplessly

That's when she broke into tears. I used my vampire powers to go through the glass dome so I could go to her. I floated behind her and wrapped her into my embrace.

**-Flame Princess's POV-**

She wrapped her cold arms around me. Those arms that I loved so much. I wasn't hurting her, I wasn't feeling guilty, I was just loving her like any normal couple would do. That's when I realized we were in the same position as when we met.

**-Five Years Ago-**

_Marceline walked in through my bedroom door. My father had told me she was here to deliver a message. At the time I didn't know who she was, so I didn't know what message she could possibly tell me._

_She stood there smirking in the doorway and walked up to the glass. She gave me a look, a look that said she's free and that I'm not. I felt enraged, I made flames burst everywhere when I remembered, I'm as trapped as a bird. She smirked again._

_"Listen, I'm just here to say Finn has invited you on a date, he couldn't come himself because he didn't want to get burnt to death, and the flame shield is not working right now." she said._

_'Burnt to death', those words, they just broke me. They reminded me that Finn and I could never be together, no matter how hard we tried, so I broke into a fit of tears. Normally, I wouldn't let some stranger just see me like this, but this was Finn's life we were talking about._

_Next thing I knew, she had gone through the glass dome and had wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't help it anymore, I wanted to kiss someone without burning them, or through a rock. I wanted a real kiss and that's what I got. I kissed Marceline on the lips. And every time she came to deliver a message, we somehow got into the same mess._

**-Present-**

Marceline was kissing my temples now, whispering lies about how it isn't my fault, but I know better. But in a way, it somehow relieves me to hear her voice in such a caring tone. I let the world slip away.

Because this moment is all that mattered right now.

**A/N:Okay, that was just so dang fun to write! (First time doing yuri!) I didn't want anything really physical, but more emotional talk and stuff. So, review and request! Next one's a Marcilee fic FWI.**


	4. Fallen

**A/N: So, I'm back! Oh, and about the Marcelee thing, I lied! It's a Finnceline! Anyways, this was a request from: **

**Apocalyptos**

**wolfsrising**

**YoyoGirl**

Just be warned, I **_really _****don't like this couple so this might be bit crappy.**

**-Marceline's POV-**

I sat levitating on my uncomfterble couch. I was tempted to call Finn over for a jam session, but ever sice his 18th birthday, he's been...distant. I don't know why but everytime I touch him on his shoulder, he would turn away. I thought we were tight, but now I'm uncertain. Like just ther other day...

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey Finn!" I sad casually to him as he exited his tree house, sword in hand, backpack on. In the corner of his eye he looked my way but stopped walking and started running._

_"Finn! I was calling you!" I yelled as I flew over and grabbed his shoulder. He shrugged me off and kept running. _

_"What is with him?" I said out loud to myself. Jake came out of the tree house after I said that and looked at me with a look, a devilish look, and followed Finn._

_What the math?_

**-End-**

Yeah, we needed to settle this, 'cause something was was definately up. I got up and opened the door. It was fairly cloudy so I wouldn't need to use my parasol. I flew as quickly as I could over to Finn's tree house. When I got there I saw Finn and Jake coming back dirty and worn out, they were probably on a quest or something.

"FINN!" I called out as I flew down in front of him.

"Oh, eh, hey Marceline" he said not looking at me.

"We need to talk" I said and then looked at Jake, "Alone", quickly Jake scurried into the tree house while Finn looked at him desperately.

"Finn, I don't know what's up, but we have to fix it" I said

"Uh, what's broken?" he asked unconvincingly.

"Finn..." I said before trailed off. There was a peice of dirt on his cheek. I raised my hand and tried to wipe his cheek but right before I was about to touch his cheek he grabbed my wrist and gave me a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to wipe something off from your face" I answered. Nervously, he started inching backwords until he stumbled into Jake.

"Whoa man! Watch it! I needed to get something from your backpack!" he said as he pushed Finn down by reflex.

Finn began to fall and landed right on top of me. Usually this wouldn't hurt but finn was 18 now and because he was male, he was consideribly larger than me. Over the past years all his baby fat melted away leaving him behind with muscles I never knew he had. He had also matured over the years, cutting his hair short and stopped wearing that hat an dinstead attached a bear hoodie onto his blue t-shirt. It was just now that I realized that his head was only inches in front of mine.

He looked at me with big eyes before he spoke, "I fell"

"Yeah, on top of me if you haven't noticed" I said rolling my eyes.

"No you don't get it. I fell for you" he said, dead serious. Suddenly I realized what Jake's look meant. I should've noticed all the symptoms! How couldn't I?

Then I realize, I fell for him too.

**A/N:So, that was short but I couldn't think of anything else for this couple, sorry. But anyways, review!**


	5. Never Me

**A/N: Okay, this is kind of a weird couple to think about, but it kind of makes sense in a way. I'd like to thank Dude 101 for the request! Now, let the story begin!**

**-IceKing's POV-**

She was perfect with no flaws. We could be with each other forever. Well, except for one thing. She doesn't, and will _never_, love me back. No matter how hard I try. She might end up with Finn, or some other prince.

Someone. Anyone. But _never_ me.

But at least I could enjoy her while I wait for Finn to come save her. It was routine by now. I looked at her again, she was behind my ice bars, pouting, as expected. Whatever expression she wore though, she was beautiful, with her small nose, heart shaped mouth, wide eyes, and slight curves she covered out of modesty. All of these attributes reminded me about some one, I couldn't put my finger on it, but whoever that person, they comfort me.

Don't get me wrong though, I don't love her _just_ because of her looks. The way she gets so into science, was cute. Her modesty just added on to her charm. How she can hate me so much. I could list everything I love about her, but no paper would be long enough to hold all of them.

I walked up to the bars and stared at her. She wasn't panicking, she knew Finn would come any second. We both know that I can capture her, but never her love.

"Princess?" I called out trying to get her attention.

"What" she spat out hastily

"Why don't you love me?" I asked

"Because your old, gross, and _evil_" she replied without thinking about it.

"That's not all me. If you got to know me, you'd see, I'd care for you in a way no one could. I'd do anything for you princess" I said trying to persuade her.

"Yeah right" she said as she turned away. I walked into her cell. Perhaps that would help, I thought.

"Please, just try to love me, for just a simple second?" I pleaded.

**-Bonnibel's POV-**

Love _him?_ I doubted it. He was incapable of love. Suddenly, his hand touched my shoulder. I looked up at his face and for once got a good look at him. He had a long nose, big eyes, surprisingly very few wrinkles, and a wide mouth. I suppose back when he was younger, he might have been good looking, but now, he was just hideous.

"_Please?_" he asked again. I didn't know what I was doing, but those sad eyes, they got me. I hugged him.

"I-I guess" I mumbled. If Marceline could stand up for him, there must be something good about him, I thought. Besides, we were alone right now.

I kind of liked this hugging position, though I would never admit it. Ice King hugged me with a gentleness and tenderness that I haven't felt in a long time. It was nice having someone care about you. But the Ice King was a complicated creature.

He could act silly, but he could also act with compassion. He considered the boy who would call him an 'old fart' his best friend. But I guess with a complicated past creates a complicated mind. Both Marceline and Ice King are proof of that. But right now he was no 'old fart', he was some one who cared. I think he's wearing me down, I'm actually making up excuses for his crazy mind.

But right now he was OK.

As long as he knew, if he wanted anyone to truly love, it would _never_ be me.

**A/N: WHY WAS THIS SO HARD TO WRITE!? Anyways, not really proud of this one but I still thinks it's OK. Do you? So then, start reviewing and requesting!**


	6. Maybe

**A/N:Okay, this was a request from RashelgotSwaggXD, I hope you like it! This will be Fubblegum!**

**-Finn POV-  
**  
"Heeeeyyaaaaahhhh!" I yelled as I swung my sword, defeating the Ice King and saving PB. Ice King lay unconscious, as I to walked over PB's cell and unlocked the gate.

"My hero!" she exclaimed happily as she pulled me into a tight hug.

She giggled a sweet, bubbly laugh. "Oh Finn," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder, Then she pulled back, "Oh Finn... You seem to have gotten hurt." she said worried.

I looked at my shoulder that she touched. It had a deep gash in it and blood was coming out of it at a rapid rate. I began to feel dizzy, that's when Jake came. He was also slightly bloodied, but his magical powers healed him up. I heard him say something, but I couldn't make out the words. Everything was getting blurry. Jake took my arm and gave me support. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black...

I woke up in a pink room with my eyes only half open. I recognized the room immediately as PB's medical room. PB was looking over me with a very worried look. When my eyes fluttered open completely, I saw a smile dominate her face.

"Thank goodness you're okay! You blacked out at the ice kingdom. Jake left a few hours ago to go help Lady with the pups." she said.

"Oh, okay." I said

"Anyways, are you feeling OK?" she asked worried

"Yeah" I answered as I got up from the bed I was laying on. I tried to stand up, but I just stumbled back words.

"Who there!" exclaimed PB as she helped me back onto the bed, "I think you should just take it easy, you lost a _lot_ of blood from that gash." she said

"Oh, okay" I said as I laid back down. PB looked over me, her soft, pink, candy lips curling into a smile. She rubbed the back of her hand against my cheek, was she trying to be seductive? Suddenly she stopped and opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, we're alone."

"And?"

"Jake isn't here, none of my servants are here either. We're _all_ alone."

"Well, uh..."

"Listen Finn, I know you like me, I know you've liked me for a _long_ time. So if you want, I'll let you kiss me."

I chuckled, "Well Princess, it sounds like _you're_ the one who wants to kiss _me..._"

"Finn, you tried to love me, even when you could've had any girl in Ooo, I can respect that. All along, you've been my knight in shining armor. _Maybe_ I've loved you all along, _maybe_ I've just been waiting for the right moment."

"Hmm, mind taking out all the maybes?" I asked

"Oh Finn, you can be so _difficult..._" she said as she swooped down and kissed me full on the lips. Her lips were soft and tasted like bubblegum. Everything was still for a minute, the whole world frozen. Finally, we pulled apart, panting. PB looked at me with a smile.

"I've wanted to do that for a while. But it would've been quite inappropriate to do it while you're thirteen." she said

"So, does that mean you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked

"_Maybe_" she said giggling.

But I knew what maybe meant.

**A/N: Eh, that was really short, but I don't really like this couple for some reason. Anyways, this idea just... came to me. But I hope you enjoy! (Even though both PB ****_and_****Finn were both OOC)**


End file.
